


Dick Grayson does the WAP and the world goes wild

by luxuries



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is So Done, Crack Treated Seriously, Everyone Loves Dick Grayson, Humor, I'm Sorry Jason Todd, TikTok, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Yum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxuries/pseuds/luxuries
Summary: I mean... We all know he'd do it.
Relationships: (lowkey though) - Relationship, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 14
Kudos: 198





	Dick Grayson does the WAP and the world goes wild

**Author's Note:**

> Please watch the video/dance linked below if you haven't yet, it explains a lot!
> 
> Inspired by: https://www.tiktok.com/@jamescharles/video/6864644440733125894
> 
> *disclaimer i don't own tiktok or dc please dont sue im a broke student.*

**Record breaking TikTok video by none other than our golden boy, Dick Grayson!**

**Sun 6 Sep 2020 11.43 BST**

* * *

TikTok crashed earlier this morning due to intense traffic. Duke Thomas's account, @[yellowduke](https://adventuresoflegobucky.tumblr.com/post/627622943669780480), posted a video of Dick Grayson dancing to the famous new hit, WAP by Cardi B. and Megan Thee Stallion. Why is this relevant? Because this previously mentioned video crashed TikTok.

_Watch How Grayson "Throws it back" Src: TikTok_

Dick Grayson, resident golden boy and ex-circus member, body lithe and athletic, was performing the trendy TikTok dance on what seemed to be the living room floor. Behind him, Jason Todd (Bruce's second child) was obliviously watching The Bachelor. Hilariously, Damian Wayne, the youngest of Bruce's bunch, walked in on the act. He was briefly in the camera's view, a shocked expression on his face that acting wouldn't dare recreate. Sadly, this also led to Jason's realisation of Dick's... cough... intimate dancing. Todd, wearing sweatpants and a wifebeater, quickly tried to shield Dick from the lens. The video seemed to be cut short due to Jason's interference, who grabbed the phone and looked at it briefly in confusion (providing us a close-up of his five o clock shadow and crusty lips,) before managing to press the 'off' button. 

However, the damage was already done. Duke posted the video this morning at 9am, and it has since racked up to over 200 million views at the time of writing. TikTok representatives have stated that this is by far the most viewed video- and it hasn't even been a full day. They are working around the clock to bring the site back up; but while we wait multiple people have reposted it to other mediums. 

When approached for comment, Duke simply stated:

> "You're welcome."

Dick Grayson fan blogs have been going crazy ever since, claiming "the ass has spoken". Cult-like behaviours have forced Bruce Wayne to enforce more security measures throughout the manor, including an increase in security and hammering wooden planks over Dick's bedroom windows. The family has always kept out of the spotlight; avoiding all social mediums. Duke claimed this account was supposed to be a secret, mainly to watch other creators, but he couldn't resist posting this candid moment of their family. He had no idea it would blow up like it would. Boy, are we thankful it did.

Todd, however, has stated his disapproval. 

> "(Redacted) you! (Redacted) all of you (Redacted)s. Leave Dick the (Redacted) alone, you thirsty (Redacted)s." 

An hour later, Bruce did damage control; claiming Jason was sorry and he didn't mean it.

> "Jason was just fooling around, he knows hormones are a natural thing in young people and that Dick is conventionally attractive."

The father kept a straight face throughout. When asked what he thought of Dick's 15 minutes, he pleaded the fifth. Upon looking back at our footage, we can see his eyebrow twitched in response to the question. When we eventually tracked down a Tim Drake in the wild, the heir of the billon-dollar company, he declined to give us any comment. We foolishly believed his coffee mug in close proximity meant he would be in a better mood. Nevertheless, we will continue to harass, I mean, cough, investigate the Wayne family for more updates and comments. 

Since posting, people have become inspired to create similar content. Some fan favourites include the '[Grayson WAP 10 Hour version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-50NdPawLVY)' and the '[clean version](https://the-thunderhead067.tumblr.com/post/627115172147904512/tell-me-im-wrong-though)', which is just Dick blurred out for the whole video.

We will keep you updated for any new information that arises. Stay tuned!

* * *

Last updated: 10 minutes ago

Amanda Walker (now); Joshua Gordon and Mia Kalifa (earlier)

**Author's Note:**

> Me writing this at 1 am instead of studying for my 8 am exam:  
> Me tomorrow: but... you did this for what?
> 
> also the spelling for goes and cough is uncomfortable that is all hope you enjoyed! Let me know of any spelling/grammar errors.


End file.
